


Truly Madly Deeply

by Agape



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agape/pseuds/Agape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>John sapeva che qualcosa era terribilmente, profondamente sbagliato quando tornò all’appartamento e scoprì che Sherlock aveva preparato la cena.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truly Madly Deeply

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Truly Madly Deeply](https://archiveofourown.org/works/317577) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



 

John sapeva che qualcosa era terribilmente, profondamente sbagliato quando tornò all’appartamento e scoprì che Sherlock aveva preparato la cena.

I due posti a sedere a tavola avevano sette posate, quattro piatti, e tre bicchieri ciascuno. Sherlock alzò gli occhi dai fornelli, dove ogni fuoco era occupato -tra l'altro- da uno scaffale in precario equilibrio tra due pentole, e lo fissò. “ Avevo detto alle sette.”

“Sono meno un quarto,” replicò John, ancora bloccato sulla soglia della porta, fissandolo.

“Se avessi voluto dire _intorno_ alle sette, non avrei detto _alle_ sette,” Sherlock rispose.

“Giusto,” disse John. “Allora vado via di nuovo , va bene?”

“Si”, gli rispose Sherlock, ma poi si fermò un attimo e aggrottò le sopracciglia.”Aspetta. No.”

“No?” disse John, lanciando uno sguardo alla porta. Gli sarebbe piaciuto avere la possibilità di dare una sbirciata al piano terra e chiedere a Mrs. Hudson se fosse successo qualcosa – un fuoco chimico, una consegna illegale di droga –

“No, quella era la cosa sbagliata da dire,” continuò Sherlock. “ Non importa. Entra e togliti il cappotto. Tra quattro minuti puoi aprire il vino.”

 “Va bene” rispose John, rassegnandosi al suo destino, e chiuse la porta. Si sedette e iniziò a osservare, cupamente affascinato: gli ingredienti erano stati disposti lungo il piano da lavoro in tazze e tazzine,  in capsule Petri – John sperava che queste ultime fossero state prima lavate – in piccole terrine e in grandi cucchiai. Erano stati disposti in un preciso ordine, collocate in differenti contenitori seguendo un qualche piano generale chiaro solo nella mente di Sherlock. John controllò il muro, per ogni evenienza.

“Ora,” disse Sherlock, non appena il minuto terminò, e gli passò la bottiglia di vino.

“Ehm,” disse John. “è davvero un buon vino.”

Il cucchiaio di Sherlock si arrestò a mezz’aria. “Lo conosci?”

“No,” rispose John, “ma hai lasciato sopra l’etichetta da cinquantaquattro sterline.”

“Interessante,” disse Sherlock. “non mi sarei mai aspettato che tu lo avresti fatto notare. Un po’ scortese, non credi?”

“Io non mi sarei mai aspettato che tu lo avresti _comprato_ ,” rispose John. “ Stai ricostruendo un omicidio?” chiese, con un’improvvisa speranza.

“No,” disse Sherlock, “ tuttavia una volta ho risolto un caso dove l’arsenico era stato aggiunto al rognone di agnello alla bourguignonne, che era la quinta portata.”

“Ah,” disse John. “Delizioso.”

“Ne dubito,” disse Sherlock. “ Un acuto avvelenamento da arsenico causa un sapore metallico.”

“Allucinogeni nel brodo, allora?” disse John.

“Ovviamente no,” disse Sherlock. “Perché dovrei preparare un’intera cena solo per drogarti?”

John lo fissò.

Sherlock lo guardò severamente. “Non ho drogato nessuna parte di questo pranzo. Il vino, ora, se non ti dispiace,” che sfortunatamente tolse di mezzo tutte le restanti opzioni che John era stato in grado di elaborare.

Dopo tre portate, nessuna ancora avvelenata, volente o nolente, John posò la sua forchetta e si arrese: era ovvio che ci fosse sotto qualcosa, e lui era a corto d’idee. “ Lo sai che sto bene,” disse, senza molta speranza.

“Certamente,” disse Sherlock. Stava facendo qualcosa di vagamente inappropriato a un’anatra arrosto dall’aria indifesa che era appena uscito dal forno.

“Voglio dire, sto davvero bene di nuovo, ora,” disse John. “Sto bene già da un mese.”

“No,” disse Sherlock, “sei fuori pericolo da sei settimane, nelle condizioni di muoverti da circa quattro, ti senti a tuo agio dall’ultima settimana e mezza, e ha ripreso la maggior parte delle tue energie da due giorni, a giudicare dalle distanze in costante crescita che hai percorso ogni giorno.

“Si,” disse John, fissandolo: Gesù, era _davvero_ così... “come ho detto, sto bene già da un mese. Sherlock-“

“Gentilmente mi faresti la cortesia di smettere di immaginarmi come un nevrotico,” disse Sherlock, irritato. “E se fossi ancora preoccupato riguardo alle tue condizioni di salute, farti un’abbondante e insalubre cena sarebbe stato un gesto idiota.”

 “Quindi tutto questo ha una natura, ehm, celebrativa?” Disse John. “Oppure-um-è una dimostrazione di scuse?”

“Cosa? Perché dovrei scusarmi?” disse Sherlock.

“Per avermi fatto cadere giù da un palazzo?” Rispose John.

“ Io non ti ho buttato giù,” disse Sherlock. “Garrideb l’ha fatto.”

“Giusto,” disse John, “ ma è che – Non ne ho idea, in realtà. Cosa stai combinando?”

Sherlock lo ignorò e finì di smembrare l’anatra, versando sopra la salsa con un mestolo, e portandola al tavolo. John guardò l’anatra, considerando le possibilità di discutere per ottenere una risposta da Sherlock contro la sua volontà, e prese la forchetta da servizio.

Dopo altre tre portate, formaggio, e un altro bicchiere davvero piacevole di vino, John ruttò e disse, “Va bene, ho capito cosa succede. Stiamo testando per vedere se è possibile avvelenare qualcuno solo con le interazioni chimiche del cibo ordinario: sono il carpaccio di tonno e il Limburger, mortali ogni immaginazione.”

Sherlock era di nuovo in cucina, preparando la caffettiera, e non degnandolo di una risposta.

“Bene, o è questo, oppure stai provando a - oh mio Dio,” disse John, sedendosi. La schiena di Sherlock s’irrigidì, quasi impercettibilmente, ma non si girò.

John prese un respiro profondo e mise la sua fronte contro le sue mani giunte. “ Devi fare attenzione,” gli aveva detto Mycroft, due settimane prima, dopo aver mandato Anthea a tendergli un agguato, questa volta con una BMW 640.

“Sto bene,” gli aveva risposto John. “un po’ tardi, ma grazie per aver chiesto-”

“Sì,sì,” disse Mycroft. “Ma io parlo di Sherlock.”

“Ehm,” disse John. “Per quanto ne so, lui non è stato ferito? Nessuna ferita da proiettile, o da taglio, _nessuna caduta giù da un palazzo_ -”

“Si è comportato molto più stranamente del solito mentre eri in ospedale,” disse Mycroft.

“Cosa vuoi dire?” disse John. “Mi ha fatto visita due volte.”

“Sì,” disse Mycroft, significativamente.

“Scusami, ma credo di essermi perso,” disse John.

Mycroft sospirò. “Osservalo, John. Attentamente.”

In quel momento John sollevò di nuovo la sua testa e lanciò un’occhiata ai resti della cena, intorno all’appartamento, dove le cose non erano esattamente ordinate, ma la sua poltrona preferita era stata disseppellita da tutte le cose di solito sopra abbandonate, mentre il suo computer non era in una posizione visibile, e almeno metà del giornale era rimasta intatto dal mattino. Si massaggiò la fronte. Dannato Sherlock, non importa come, perché non poteva avere delle reazioni come le persone ordinarie, dargli un abbraccio virile e lasciar perdere la questione?

“Va bene”, disse, spingendo indietro la sua sedia. “Andiamo e facciamo questa scopata.”

“Ah, eccellente,” disse Sherlock, dando le spalle al fornello con prontezza. “Non avevo bisogno di perdere tempo con la zuppa inglese, allora.”

John aveva fatto, per passare il tempo, delle ipotesi su come sarebbe potuto essere il sesso, la sfida di catturare e mantenere l’interesse di Sherlock; come si era scoperto, non era necessario preoccuparsi più di tanto. Sherlock era appassionatamente interessato. Si era sbarazzato dei suoi vestiti con efficienza, non c’erano stati preliminari, ma una volta che furono insieme nel letto era ricettivo in una maniera fantastica e non poco autoritario, chiudendo le sue mani intorno all’uccello di John, mentre la sua testa cadeva all’indietro, come a voler guidare al ritmo. “Sì, esatto, sì,” disse, la voce soddisfacentemente rocca e tramutata in un singulto quando John succhiò il suo collo, abbastanza forte da lasciare un marchio.“Cristo, John.”

“Mio Dio, foglio fotterti,” disse John, quasi vinto dall’inarcarsi del corpo di Sherlock sotto le sue mani, sconvolto e snodato, splendidamente, andando in pezzi.

“Subito,” disse Sherlock, lasciando cadere un braccio fuori con gli occhi chiusi per afferrare il cassetto del suo comodino, due dita intorno al pomello tirandolo a sé per aprirlo: un flacone ordinato di lubrificante, ancora chiuso; una scatola di preservativi ancora confezionati. John suppose che la cosa giusta da fare, quello che un uomo più premuroso avrebbe fatto, era prendersi una pausa, fermarsi per essere sicuro, di guidare Sherlock attraverso il tutto; certamente, un uomo più premuroso non sarebbe durato dieci minuti in compagnia di Sherlock prima di essere cacciato sotto una sferzante scarica di disprezzo, dunque strappò invece la confezione con i denti, estrasse il preservativo e lo indossò, e spinse indietro le lunghe e magnifiche gambe di Sherlock.

 “Ow. Questo è noioso,” disse Sherlock, irritato. “Ow. Voglio di nuovo la tua mano. O la tua bocca-”

“ Aspetta solo uno schifoso minuto,” disse John, attraverso i denti; parlare stava sottraendo concentrazione di cui non poteva fare a meno.

“No-ioso,” cantilenò Sherlock. “Noioso, noioso, noio-” Si interruppe bruscamente deglutendo  e dopo disse, con voce un po’ strozzata, “Continua...”

“Ne sei proprio sicuro?” disse John, fermandosi per riprendere fiato e disposto ad avere la sua rivincita'. “Posso fermarmi.”

Ma Sherlock aveva chiuso di nuovo gli occhi e non stava dicendo nulla, che era per lui una risposta e un premio; stringeva con un pugno d’acciaio la spalla di John. John abbassò lo sguardo su di lui e quasi rise ad alta voce in un misto di affetto ed esasperazione: non era sicuro se avrebbero dovuto fare questo anni prima, o se era un idiota per averlo fatto. Probabilmente la seconda, ma non riusciva a pentirsene, Sherlock era sotto di lui come il più inverosimile di tutti i loro più ridicoli casi.

“Va bene,” lui disse, gentilmente, alla mano serrata sulla sua spalla. “Va tutto bene,” e Sherlock rabbrividendo prese un lungo sospiro di piacere e soddisfazione quando John iniziò a scoparlo.

“Tu non l’hai mai fatto prima davvero,” John ansimò, un po’ di tempo dopo, anche se non era impossibile da credere: Sherlock sembrava avere un’idea estremamente irrealistica riguardo il periodo refrattario.

“Stai zitto,” disse Sherlock, mordendo la sua gola e spingendosi sopra di lui. John riuscì a malapena a darsi lateralmente una spinta di peso ed evitare loro di cadere giù dal letto. Sherlock non prestava alcuna attenzione a faccende secondarie di questo tipo: scivolò giù lungo le cosce di John e succhiò il suo cazzo dentro la sua bocca.

“Oh, per l’amor del cielo!”disse John, lamentandosi. “ _Sherlock_ , concedi dieci minuti al mio corpo, o dieci ore.”

Sherlock si girò sulla sua schiena affianco a John e allungò  la mano verso il suo cellulare per controllare l’ora. “Dieci minuti?”

“Perlomeno,” rispose John, respirando profondamente, contento per la tregua.

“Mm,” mormorò Sherlock.

“E metti giù quello,” disse John, “Tu non inizierai a mandare sms mentre stiamo scopando.”

“Non _mentre_ ,” Sherlock rispose, mentre i pollici sfrecciavano velocemente. “Ma _fino a quando_ -” Fece un verso di disappunto quando John gli tolse dalle mani il cellulare e lo lanciò da qualche parte nell’angolo della stanza. Incrociò le braccia sul petto e mise il broncio fissando il soffitto. “Questo è senza senso. Cosa dovrei fare nel frattempo?”

“Beh,” disse John, stiracchiandosi mentre la sua schiena scricchiolava, profondamente soddisfatto. “Potresti alzarti e prendere la zuppa inglese.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank again astolat for giving me permission to translate this story.
> 
> Per tutti i lettori italiani, potete trovare questa storia anche su EFP presso l'account di astolat che ho creato.


End file.
